1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display method, and more particularly, to a display method applied to an electrophoretic display.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of a conventional electrophoretic display. FIG. 2 is a flow chart of a conventional display method applied to the electrophoretic display of FIG. 1. FIG. 3A is a schematic view of a first frame displayed by the eletrophoretic display of FIG. 1 at a first time. FIG. 3B is a schematic view of a second frame displayed by the electrophoretic display of FIG. 1 at a second time. Referring to FIG. 1, the electrophoretic display 100 includes a plurality of pixels 110 adapted to displaying frames. The electrophoretic display 100 has an electrophoretic layer 120 which includes a plurality of microcapsules 122 and the electrophoretic fluid 124 filled in each of the microcapsules 122. The electrophoretic fluid 124 filled in each of the microcapsules 122 includes the dielectric solvent 124a and a plurality of charged pigment particles 124b dispersed in the dielectric solvent 124a. 
The conventional display method applied to the electrophoretic display includes the following steps. Firstly, referring to FIGS. 1, 2 and 3A, the step 101 is performed. The step 101 is that a first frame F11 is displayed on the pixels 110 at a first time. Then, referring to FIGS. 1, 2 and 3B, the step 102 is performed. The step 102 is that a second frame F12 is displayed on the pixels 110 at a second time later than the first time. When the electrophoretic display 100 displays the first frame F11 or the second frame F12, part of the charged pigment particles 124b in each of the microcapsules 122 move to a side of the electrophoretic display 100 such that the first frame F11 or the second frame F12 is displayed.
However, the dielectric solvent 124a is viscous such that the moving speed of each of the charged pigment particles 124b is limited. Thus, when the step 101 and the step 102 are performed according to the conventional display method applied to the electrophoretic display, a ghost image (the diagonal lines as shown in FIG. 3B) of the first frame F11 appears at the second frame F12 displayed by the electrophoretic display 100.
To solve the above problem, another conventional display method applied to the electrophoretic display is provided. FIG. 4 is a flow chart of another conventional display method applied to the electrophoretic display. FIG. 5A is a schematic view of a first frame displayed by the electrophoretic display of FIG. 1 at a first time. FIG. 5B is a schematic view of a white frame displayed by the electrophoretic display of FIG. 1 at a second time. FIG. 5C is a schematic view of a second frame displayed by the electrophoretic display of FIG. 1 at a third time. Another conventional method applied to the electrophoretic display includes the following steps. Firstly, referring to FIGS. 1, 4 and 5A, the step 201 is performed. The step 201 is that a first frame F21 is displayed on the pixels 110 at a first time. Then, referring to FIGS. 1, 4 and 5B, the step 202 is performed. The step 202 is that a white frame F22 is displayed on the pixels 110 at a second time later than the first time. Finally, referring to FIGS. 1, 4 and 5C, the step 203 is performed. The step 203 is that a second frame F23 is displayed on the pixels 110 at a third time later than the second time. However, according to another conventional display method, the above three steps must performed in order to switch the first frame F21 to the second frame F23, so the speed for switching frames is relatively low and the electrophoretic display 100 consumes more power.